


Unforgivable

by thaliaarche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, Post-War, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wizengamot refuses to punish Draco for his war crimes, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgivable

The Wizengamot pardoned Draco after the war, but he barely heard its sentence.

( _Unforgivable_.)

He silenced his room at Malfoy Manor that night, staring at a mirror laden with gilt. Trembling, he raised the wand to his head and whispered, “Crucio.”

It became a nightly ritual.

Afterwards, Draco cast the Imperius Curse, and his logical, disconnected, puppet-master mind controlled an automaton body through the next day. His split self was functional, useful to society, and unable to care.

He let himself snap together for mere minutes every night, feeling nothing but the Cruciatus’ nerve-fire.

(Two curses down, one to go.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Today is the first time I've published anything in the Harry Potter fandom; I posted another [Draco drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411612) a few hours ago, in case you'd like to check it out. Kudos and comments are much appreciated :-)


End file.
